Bunnies, Blankies, and Envy?
by SamCole
Summary: A Jared/Jensen fic. J2. Jared finds out Jensen sleeps with a stuffed bunny, Jensen mocks Jared for sleeping with a baby blanket. One thing leads to another. Rated T to be safe. Mostly fluff though. Enjoy.


_**Author's Note: okay, this is crack. I seriously typed it up when I had some free time in class and some psycho plot bunnies chewing on my brains. Well, I hope you enjoy it. No beta so please forgive any errors. ^_^' Comments, favorites, reviews and whatnot are always welcome and appreciated.**_

_** Disclaimer: alas, this is all fiction. Sad isn't it?**_

**Bunnies, Blankies, and Envy**

"Don't touch that!" Jensen cried as his co-worker lifted a small stuffed animal off the bed by its ear. Jared studied the creature and decided it was once a rabbit that was probably white. Now it was a sad excuse for a tattered mess. The poor creature had several patches sewn onto its matted bunny fur, it was missing a brown eyes and one of its ears had been torn off and sewn back on as well as its left leg.

Jared looked at Jensen with an arched eyebrow. "You sleep with a stuffed rabbit?" He inquired and tried not to laugh at the look of discomfort that crossed Jensen's face.

"Maybe," he snapped and snatched the toy away from his much larger friend.

Jared laughed the sound ricocheting off the walls of Jensen's trailer. Jensen blushed and gave his friend a furious glare. "What's so funny about it!" Jensen demanded to know.

"You don't strike me…as the type of guy…who sleeps with a stuffed bunny!" Jared broke into another fit of laughter, barely managing to choke out the word '_bunny_' at the end of the sentence. Jensen glared and shoved Jared back; causing the larger man to lose his balance and fall back on Jensen's unmade bed.

"Shut up Jared! At least I don't sleep with a baby blanket!" Jensen snapped.

That shut Jared up. The hazel eyed male gave his smaller friend a stern look. "Leave Snuggles out of this!" He demanded in a serious tone.

And damnit all if Jensen didn't break into an insane fit of laughter. "Snuggles, Jare? You named your baby blanket Snuggles!" Jensen roared with laughter.

Jared blushes furiously and half glared at his friend. "Oh and I guess your rabbit has a better name?"

Jensen sneered. "Peter," he admitted.

"Peter, as in Peter Cottontail, skipping down the bunny trail?" Jared asked with a grin.

Jensen gave him a look. "What," he quipped. "It was my favorite story as a boy."

Jared took Jensen's hands in his own and pulled his friend down against him. Jensen pulled back, his nose grazing against Jared's new stubble. Jensen smiled at him, he liked the stubble on his lover, it looked cute; though he knew that Genevieve hated it. She hated Jensen too though, even though she had no clue that Jensen was sleeping with her husband. Quite frankly he was glad the bitch was off the show.

Thinking about Genevieve did what it always did to Jensen when he thought about the woman, it made him childishly jealous. Jensen pressed a kiss against Jared's lips. Jared smiled and allowed himself to be kissed before pulling away. "Thinking about my wife again, Jen?" He asked.

Jensen's bottom lip peaked out in a cute pout. "Maybe," he grumbled.

Jared chuckled and kissed Jensen's forehead. He whispered softly into his lover's ear, "You know, she means nothing to me Jen, she's just a cover-up. She's just there to keep everyone off our tails. I love _you_, and no one else."

Jensen grinned and gently kissed his friend. "Yes, you do. Me. You're all mine Jared. She will never know you like I do, never please you like I do," Jensen pressed his hips against Jared's for emphasis. "Still, I'm jealous of her. Every time she kisses you, touches you, in front of people, you know what it makes me want to do?"

Jared let out a small gasp as Jensen's calloused fingers found their way up his shirt to tease the skin underneath. "Tell me, Jen. Show me…" He whispered.

"Bet you'd like that wouldn't you," Jensen whispered huskily. "She can't give you what I can, isn't that right? You don't want what she has to offer, you don't want her, and you want me. You like it when you're being penetrated, isn't that right?"

Jared moaned and nodded as Jensen's lips graced his neck with a series of kisses. "Yes," he breathed, loving the way Jensen talked dirty to him. In the back of his mind he wondered, mildly, how the conversation had gone from innocent kid toys and blankies to Jensen's envy about his wife. Jared understood though, he envied Danneel whenever she would rub up against Jensen. The difference between Jensen's wife and Jared's had nothing to do with the fact that they were married to the secret lovers but the fact that Jared was gay and Jensen was bisexual. Whenever Jared slept with his wife he often vomited after she had gone to sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty but Jared simply didn't find his wife sexually appealing in any way; sex with her was like a dreaded chore.

Jensen on the other hand, did enjoy sex with his wife. He found women attractive and had once loved some but once Jared and Jensen had changed from friends to lovers, it seemed like his preferences had been more toward males, Jared in particular. Not that it helped Jared sleep at night. He was always worried that one day Danneel would take Jared's place as the one that Jensen Ackles loved.

"Jare, you alright?" Jensen asked, drawing Jared back to the world. Jared hadn't realized that Jensen had removed his shirt. He kicked himself inwardly for allowing him to become so consumed in his own thoughts.

"I'm fine," he lied without much hope.

"Liar."

_Damnit. _Jared sighed. "Well…I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Jensen asked, quirking an eyebrow questioningly at the younger male.

Jared felt his cheeks tint pink. "Would you ever leave me for Danneel?" He blurted without meaning to. _Idiot idiot idiot idiot. _Jared swore that one day he'd learn to think things through before saying them. For now, though, he settled with blushing like a fool.

Jensen frowned slightly and placed a soft kiss on his young lover's lips. "Now why would I ever leave you for Danneel? I mean, I know we're married and whatnot but you're the only one for me, Jare. I love you, and only you. Danneel is nothing to me but a cover up, just like Genevieve is nothing to you. I love you and only you. Got that?" Jensen said sternly.

Jared smiled and felt his worry slip away. He nodded and wrapped his long arms around the older male's neck. "Well, now that we've discussed our wives, can we get on with it. We shoot an hour but the make-up artists will be here at 2:30, which gives us—"

"Forty five minutes." Jensen finished and placed a chaste kiss on Jared's lips. "Guess we'd better hurry this up, huh?"

Outside Jensen's trailer the make-up artists stood and listened to the chorus of moans that arose from the thin walls. Jacob Tylers, a gay and very smart make-up artist who was in charge of Jensen's clothing and make-up, grinned at his co-worker David Whide. "Told you they were fucking each other," he smirked and held out his hand.

A very shocked David shelled out 50$ from his wallet and placed it in his bosses hand. Beside him stood two other girls who were grinning ear-to-ear. The lesbians and the gay had known from the start that Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were screwing eachother when their wives were away.


End file.
